Devil May Cry Redux
by RingMasterOmniNinja
Summary: My first fanfic. Dante has just opened his shop, and he already has problems. First: he learns about another half-demon, but she's a stubborn tomboy. Second: there's been a string of murders around the city. Are they connected? may have some romance.
1. The stage is set and so it begins

_And so it begins..._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cloudy days seem to make the mood all on crappy, since your moving away from everything you know. Luckliy, I'm just glad to leave.

"Hey, girlie. Suitcase in the back."

I signed at hearing this. I'm not an idiot you obsese, low-paid, jackass of a cabbie.  
Fliping open the trunk of the cab, I placed my luggage in and my bass guitar case. It was the only reminder I have to remind me of this place.

"HEY!!! Let's go, chica!!! The meters running!!"

Ugh... I wish he shut up. All I want is to get some sleep.

As I slipped in the cab, the cabbie commented, "Woah, your a freakshow."

"HEY!! That's not cool, man!!" What posessed him to say that!?

"Well not to sound rude," Oh. Now he doesn't want to be rude."BUT, I don't think red is a natural eye color." Huh??

"And your kinna white. Like a ghost. Are you sick or something??"

I gave the guy a nasty look, he shouldn't make crappy comments about people when he need check himself in the mirror!!

I looked to the side. "Just. Drive. NOW." I said through my teeth, controlling my anger.

He started the engine and took off.

"Farewell, and good ridance." I said to the shabby town, which disappered into the distance.

My name Seraph(pronuced Sei-ira/i-fien), and all my life I never really got a good idea on who I am.  
My mother died when i was born, due to birth diffculties, and my father disappered after my mother's passing. So I was left to be raised by my mother's father. He was a good man, never did anything wrong and he loved me like a daughter, but he barelly talked about my mother and father. And by my tenth birthday, he was killed by something, I think an animal, but it left me alone in a world so frighting and without any idea on my history. The only thing my grandfather told me was the legend of the dark knight Sparda, which was nothing but bedtime story.

"Oh, little Sera, Sparda is very much real," he told me one time,"And he has a great connection to you too. He's kind of... like..... family to you in someway"  
Sparda, a hero of legend? That lived almost how long ago was my family? Uhh... Gramps, if you're up in heaven now, I think your one crazy old crockpot!

"Hey back there!! Are you alive?? Your awfully quiet!"

"Huh??"

"You back from the moon?" the cabbie asked, looking back.

"Hey, its none of your business if i space out!! Got it??"

"Ok!! Sheesh. What a Bitch." he muttered.

Hmph. I hate long car rides, there's nothing to do. I kicked my feet up and laid back, looking at my reflection on last time before I slumber. Dark brown strands .A white pale face. Two bright ruby eyes. Wow. I am a freakshow. Too bad I'm not gonna amdit that out loud.

"HEY!!! No feet on the chairs!!!"

I just glared at him, and said through my teeth: "Keep driving. Now." and drifted to sleep.

Today is not my day.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Master, she will be arriving soon."

"Oh my, she's quite a beauty."

"Too bad she doesn't know who she really is"

A group of shadows appeared in a small, dark room, as the clouds curtained the sunset.

"I didn't really believe humans and demons can really mate, but after learning about this little hybrid's existance, I've seen everything. Such a tasty morsel, her blood must be rich in both human and demon blood." The scorpin-like shadow came down from his hiding, his talk of bloodlust caused the other shadows to quiver in excitement.

"Enough,Anorn!!" shouted a deep,roaring voice.

"B-but master," Anorn quivered "the h-hybrid is nothing to are.."

"She is everything to are plan! Her blood is what we need!"

"Then allow me, Master." A tall slim man came out of the shadow, bowing at the sound of his master.

"I will lure our little Seraph. She is quite oblivious of heratige, so she'll be an easy there is one problem that can stop us in our plan."

"Don't worry. The other hybrid will submit to us soon enough. The Force Edge will be ours and this small world will submit to its final twilight....."

A small mirror appeared behind the tall man, showing a silver-haired man laying down, inside of a large buliding with red neon lights that said: Devil May Cry.

"And there's nothing that can stop us"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**OMG!! Really creepy huh? I'm so glad, this is my first fanfic!! don't worry DMC fans, Dante's coming. He will appear next chapter!!**

**Mikey: NEXT!? WHY!?**

**me: cause i'm too lazy to type it!!! XP**

**Mikey: Lazy little twin me!**

**me: Who ARE YOU CALLIN LITTLE!??**

**Mikey: O_O"*runs epicly away to the hills***

**(lol)**


	2. Homecoming

_chapter 2_

_homecoming_

-_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**(dante)**

its been months, six in fact, that i opened this shop, and i only had two jobs.  
first one was six months ago, with the incident with vergil, that blad dude and that tower.  
then the second job was given to me by lady, only to find out that it was the kimodo dragon that escaped from the zoo. jeez...... that paid _alot_. sigh........

***knock knock knock***

"if your a tax collector, go away! if not, then come in!" i yelled, leaning back on my seat.

"gee... that's gonna scare them off."

it was lady. now this had to be good. she shook her head in disapproval and signed.

"look at this place, even the dump looks much cleaner than your store. you just got this place rebulid! what will you customers think?"

i looked around the place. some beer cans on the floor, pizza boxes piled up on the desk, some underwear on the sofa. it didn't look that bad.

"so? besides, the only people that been here is you, tax collectors, and mike the pizza guy."

"damn. "

she placed her left hand over blue/red eyes and shooked her head. whatever she was thinking, it must be bad.

"anyway, i came here to finally get the money you own me."

i flinched. crap, she remembered. gotta play dumb, it always works.

"what money?" i looked away, not to have any eye contact.

"cut the bullshit, dante!! the money that you owe me for the bike you destroyed and when you barrowed kalina-ann!!"  
her blue/red eyes flared and i think her spiky black hair got even more spiky! damn, there goes playing dumb.

"ok. ok. sorry, i don't have your money. actually, i don't have any money." i pointed to the stack of papers on the desk. "take a look."  
she grabbed the pile with a shocked look on her face.  
"what the hell!? your this deep in debt!??"

i just nodded.

"i'm not gonna continue this wasteful conversation, call me when you get your cash...." she turn around and headed to the door, i caught a gimlpse of her ass before she left.

"oh, by the way, i won't be in town for awhile." she added. "so please, don't do anything that will send this town in a living hellhole."

"i'm not going to make any promises."

she signed and closed the door behind her. damn, my pizza's over 30 mintutes late, another tax collecter comes complaing, now lady is naggin my ass. today is not my day. i signed an looked up at the ceiling fan.

***knock knock knock***

"pizza delivery!!! sorry about the wait!!"  
ahhh, atleast something is going right, and, for some odd reason, something better was as heading it way. but i get the feeling that, somehow, i'm being watched..... oh well!

"come in!!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_it was dark but a familiar place. a large white mansion standing in the middle of a forest with vines covering its surface. behind the mansion, was a large stone platform with a alter in the center._

_"grandpa..." a small voice called. "grandpa!! why are we here?". oh my god, it was me!! 10-year-old me!!_

_a elderly man was right next to her, walking with a cane in one hand. it was grandpa!! i can tell by his white beard and his narrow sea blue eyes._

_"seraph, today you turn 10, it was just yesterday when you where born."_

_"aww... grandpa!!"_

_just watching this moment, i felt this odd pain in me. grandpa..... he was standing there as if was still alive. then that's when all hell broke loose.  
dark inhuman shadows came out of no where, they looked like giant wolves, growling in rage._

_"seraph!!! run!!!"_

_no!!! grandpa, don't!!! i felt a sharp pain ran through my back....._

**_"grandpa!!!!"_**

"what the fu-!!??"

the cabbie swerved to the side where a mactruck was driving the opposite way. he swerved back to our lane before we met our doom.

"where did in livin hell did you learn how to drive!???"

"shut your trap, girlie!!! it was your yelling that nearly got us killed!!!"

ok, maybe it was a bit my fault, but the cabbie should be more careful. now my nap was ruined. how sad.

"hey, if your not to busy sulking back there, we're here!!"

i looked out the window and saw the coast of the sea, then, from the horizen, my destination.

"hey!! what are you doing!?" i jumped out the window and climb on to the roof, kneeling, not giving a damn about the cabbie.

i'm back, capulet city. and i'm here to stay. i hope..................

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**me:woohoo!!! chapter no. 2!!**

**mikey:finally!!! dante finally makes his appearance!**

**me:why's that? :|**

**mikey:he's just so cool, you know!! he the video-game badass, like chuck norris. xd**

**me:didn't chuck norris get his butt kick by bruce lee??**

**mikey: d: no!! i won't believe it!!!**

**me:*sigh* -__-"**

***mikey goes to wikipedia to be proven wrong***

**me:well....... lets work for chapter 3, please comment!!**

:) DMC belongs to Capcom ;)


End file.
